


你也要吃冰淇淋吗

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 他心里有面镜子我无所遁形





	你也要吃冰淇淋吗

他喜欢吃甜的，也喜欢吃冰的。当冰淇淋同时满足以上两个条件的时候，他会因为想好好享用而吃得满手都是。要化不化的冰淇淋看起来很像某种东西。乳白色的。当然我指的不是酸奶。

他好像并不介意自己的手指被搞得黏兮兮。我自然也不介意。哑哑喊了他一声“甜甜”，且看着他对我作出反应地眨了眨眼。“哥哥？”他粉色的舌尖裹了些冰淇淋地收回去。使我想起昨天他特意把我的东西揩在手指尖，再一点点儿地吃给我看。

欲望就这么轻而易举地被他给勾了起来。我直直盯着他沾了乳白色的嘴唇要笑不笑。心知他是故意的。或许我还该说一句果然。所以我暂时没进一步的举动。想等他先服软。

而他也并不扭捏，抬起屁股稳稳坐到我的胯上。然后黏黏地叫我，“哥哥……”示好地蹭我。我真的很吃他这一套。轻轻握了他拿冰淇淋的那只手腕递到嘴边儿，学着他吃东西的方式给他舔。

后来竟舔到他的乳尖。也不知道是他有意或无意将冰淇淋滴到了衣服上面。我只一味吮得“嗞嗞”响，偶尔加之牙齿地咬，喜欢听他在我耳边又娇又痒地叫。

再后来，他自己主动撩起了衣摆，双手抱着我的脑袋要我“唔……喝奶……哥哥喝奶……”是一边儿扭腰挺胸，一边儿掏出了我勃起的性器上下撸动。

他还会揉我的囊球。我因此被他撸得很舒服。“甜甜你好棒……”飘飘然由他主导着这场临时起意的性爱。看着他为我打开身体，再是扶着我的性器一点点儿完全吃进。“啊……啊……好、好大啊……”骑乘的姿势总是能插到很深很里。或许这也是他喜欢我这样进入他的原因之一。

“嗯……嗯啊……”他很动情。皮肤泛起艳色的红，更使我心动。“老、老公……好爽……啊……好爽……”他知道我爱听他呻吟，此时更不懂羞耻地唤我“老公”，咬着我的性器一下接一下地颠晃不停。他仿佛要把我榨干抹尽。我也确是很快有了射精之意。

“甜甜……”我不得不因为高潮来临而加重喘息。双手揉着他的屁股，挺腰将性器狠狠往他的小穴里钉。他的小穴好紧，还会吸。“啊……哈啊……啊……”他甚至配合我的抽插频率奸淫他自己。

他情难自持地晃了晃脑袋，一口一个的“老公好厉害”，叫得我直接泄在了他的肚子里。“哼……哼嗯……嗯啊……啊……”也把他操射了精。他倚着我喘气儿。“呼……”末了抬头舔了舔我下巴溅着的乳白色精液，像蛇在吐信。


End file.
